The urge for blood!
by Chelsinator
Summary: Nick is transformed into a vampire and leaves so Jeff is safe. But when Jeff goes looking for Nick what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nick sat silently in the corner of his and Jeff's shared dorm where shade covered him, awaiting the sunset. Being a vampire was new to him but he knew the basics. Sunlight is a no. He also knew he couldn't tell Jeff. Jeff is so fragile and this would kill him. Nick debated whether it would actually matter. Jeff has no interest in Nick the way he'd hope. Nick has been inlove with Jeff for almost three years now but Jeff has a girlfriend. Something always annoyed Nick about her. Just her aura and the way she kind of resented Jeff.

The sun had finally gone down and Nick prepared his bags. It was easy considering his new speed. Grabbing the last bag he headed for the door. Dropping one bag to open the door he found it had already been open by a worn-out Jeff. Sweat glistened from his smooth skin and Nick could hear the hiccup in Jeff's breath when he saw his friend leaving.

A small tear welled in Jeff's eye as he asked,"Were you going to tell me?"

Nick could feel the anger and hurt in his friends voice. He had to leave though. He has seen the movies. He knew his thirst for blood will take the worst of him and Jeff is so innocent.

"Tell you what?" Nick played dumb. He wants Jeff to remember him how he was. Silly, playful and never serious.

"Fuck Nick!" Jeff spat as he pushed the tear away, only anger in his voice. "You seriously think pretending you don't know what's going on is smart?"

Nick was shocked. Jeff never swears. Not around Nick. His eyes stayed wide as he stared at the ground, processing words to say.

"Look, Nick? I'm sorry." Jeff's voice softened," I have had a terrible day"

Nick looked up at his friend. Suddenly everything was running in slow motion as Jeff walked towards his bed. Nick could hear pounding but hesitated knowing it wasn't his heart. Nick is dead it can't possibly be his. He turned to Jeff who was stretching, facing sideways. He could see the vain in Jeff's neck. Slowly moving his gaze towards Jeff's jugular.

"Seriously, Nick, why are you leaving?" Jeff asked.

Nick didn't say anything, still staring at Jeff.

"Nick..? Three?" Jeff was concerend.

Nick couldn't hear his friend anymore. He moved closer, slowly disagreeing with his feet. He was close enough to feel Jeff's heartbeat. He stood in silence then awoke from his trance. Nick moved his mouth but no words came out. He ran for the door, leaving his bags. He had to escape. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jeff awoke the next morning huddled up on his bed, eyes red and puffy. He had hoped it wasn't real. Jeff had strong feelings about Nick and only one other person knew. It was official. He had to go to Thad. He walked down the corridor to room 12 where he knew he would find Thad. Thad and Trent had been together for sometime now and he knew Thad would be in Trent's dorm. He knocked on the door and cleared his throat. To no surprise, Thad opened the door.

"Oh hey Jeff" He smiled, walking out and shutting the door behind him. "What's up?"

Jeff couldn't help but have a few tears thinking about Nick leaving.

He took a deep breath and asked,"You know how I told you I like Nick...?"

"Yea, and how you have a girlfriend because you are NOT gay?" Thad laughed.

"Yes, do you think Nick could have found out?" Jeff asked, a single tear breaking.

Thad put his slightly muscular arms around Jeff to comfort him. He knew something was wrong the minute Jeff knocked on the door, "Why, what makes you think that?"

Jeff looked up at the taller Warbler," He ran away..."

"From you...?" Thad asked confused.

"From this place!" Jeff accidently shouted,"He had his bags packed! He was just about to leave but I interrupted him! He came close to me, like he was going to kiss me, than ran off! Leaving his bags behind!" Jeff was in an all-out crying war with himself.

Thad didn't know what to say.

There was a long silence.

"I know you don't like calling people when you want to speak to them but..." Thad said, handing Jeff his mobile.

Jeff grabbed the phone and searched the contacts. Sure enough Trent's name was surrounded with hearts. He kept scrolling.

'Nicholas'

Jeff's thumb hovered above the call button. He thought long and hard about what to say. Would he even answer? Does he know? Has Nick told anyone if he does?  
>He made up his mind and pressed the button.<p>

It rung continously and Jeff's heart skipped a beat when he heard...

"Hello...?"

Nick answered!

"Nicky? Where are you?"

Nick sighed, "Jeff... forget about me." He said. His voice plain and bold.

"Nicky, don't be stupid, please come home!"

Jeff was getting frustrated.

"Jeffybear... I don't exist!" He said. He would do anything to get away.

Jeff was hesitant...

"Nick! I am coming to get you."

"Jeffrey Sterling no you are..." Nick was silenced by Jeff.

"No you will listen!" Jeff shouted. "This call shows where you are so stay there I am coming to get you!"

Nick was angry. He pulled the phone away from his ear. He clenched his fist and snapped the phone in half.

"Nick...?"

Jeff turned to Thad, handing him the phone. He started running down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Thad called.

Jeff didn't turn or reply. He foused on getting Nick and that's just what he was going to do. Even if it killed him.

` 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nick was in serious tension. Jeff was bound to find him! He can't leave during the day. And what if Jeff finds him and tries to make him leave?

"Fuck! Why the hell did that bitch turn me into a vampire?" Nick shouted to himself "Who was she anyway? She looked somewhat familiar."

"Oh, Nicky, I do hope you're not talking about me!" A woman behind Nick said.

He rose to his feet, his fangs out for the first time.

"Oh put them away,"She giggled, moving to a lighter part of the area so Nick could see her face.

Nick gasped, "Tayla? You did this to me?"

"Well isn't someone a smart cookie." She laughed.  
>She was circling around Nick. Hissing at him.<p>

He hissed back and asked, "Why the fuck did you do this to me?" He was angry.

"Oh please Nick, you couldn't see it?" She laughed.

Nick stood his ground. His gaze never lightening on her.

"Oh, you don't!" Her voice wasn't so soft now, "Jeff... loves... you!"

Nick softened his posture. He was letting his guard down. Tayla saw this as her chance. She darted in one last circle and came close enough to hit him fairly hard in the chest.  
>He fell to the ground hard.<p>

"Nick, are you in here?" Jeff called.

"Bite him" Tayla whispered as she disapearred into the dark, leaving Nick on the ground.

Jeff ran around a corner and found Nick on the ground.

"Nick...? Nicky?" He panicked. "Nick you're freezing!"

Nick coughed a little, "Jeff, you seriously have to go. I am dangerous!"

Jeff laughed a little "You're no more dangerous than a fly. Come on let's get you home," He said, trying to pick Nick up.

Nick got up as fast as he could and moved to the corner. "Jeff... I am fucking serious!"

Jeff was a little shocked.

"Wha..." Jeff started.

"Can't you see Jeff? I am fucking dead. I could kill you Jeff! It's all because of fucking Tayla!"

"Nick, you're scaring me!" Jeff peeped.

Nick was getting furious. It was all because of Tayla!

"Nick... what did Tayla do?" Jeff asked quietly not making eye contact.

Nick was so angry he let his fangs show again. Jeff started to run but it was no use. Nick was standing in front of him. His eyes glowing red. He place his hands around Jeff's face and neck and pulled closer.

"...Three...?" Jeff let out.

Nick was so close. His first try of getting blood. One thing that would fill his unclenching thirst. Not just anyone's blood. But Jeff's.

"NO!" Nick shouted as he darted off into the dark, leaving Jeff to cry on his own. 


	4. Chapter 4

Jeff had found his way home and eased himself to his room. It was getting dark. He layed down, resting his head on a soft pillow, and sulked to himself.

"Nick's... a ...no he isn't..."He whispered as he fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Panting*

Nick was running through trees, being attacked by someone. But who. His foot got caught on a branch and he fell over, hitting the ground hard. They caught up to him and held him by his colar. One was a generally old looking man and the other quite young.

"Listen here vampire scum, we're going to destroy you for what you did!" The older one shouted.

Nick was still panting, trying to avoid little speckles of sunlight coming through the trees, "I have done nothing!" He shouted at them.

The older man turned to the other one and laughed.

There was a quick silence as they realsed Nick actually didn't know.

"Nicholas Duval..." the younger one said,"You are responsible for the blood draining and death of Jeffrey Sterling"

Nick's eyes shot wide open. He couldn't believe what he had heard. "Kill me then..."

The younger man grabbed out a perfecty hand made wooden stake and drove it through Nick's heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No!" screamed Jeff as he woke up. He was sweating and breathing heavy.

There was a knock at the door.

"Jeff, are you okay?" asked Wes from the other end.

Jeff didn't reply.

"I'm coming in!" He called as he opened the door. He gasped at the site. Jeff, alone, crying.

"Excuse my language but where the hell is Nick and why isn't he looking after you?" Wes questioned.

Jeff stayed still. He was growing numb with the pain of hearing Nick's name. His friend, his only true love, tried to bite him. Maybe it was a trick? But why did he bring upTayla.

"Wesley. May I borrow your phone?" Jeff asked, not making eye contact.

"Yes but that doesn't answer my question! Where is Nicholas?" He asked handing Jeff the phone.  
>Jeff walked over to his bench and grabbed out an address book. He skimmed through to the lett J. JENNINGS, Tayla.<p>

He called the number. Awaiting the answer, he looked at Wes with tear strung eyes.  
>"Nick... He isn't coming back!" Jeff answered Bluntly.<p>

'This is Talya's message bank you know what to do when you hear the *beep*'  
>Jeff hung up and handed the phone to Wes. Jeff left the room leaving Wes with his mouth open and went out looking for ideas. He started with the library.<br>"It was just a dream Jeff" He mumbled to himself "Nick isn't a vampire."  
>He reached the library. He found a suitable computer there and began his research.<p>

'How to find a vampire'

How To's Guide on finding Vampires.

He clicked it. When the page opened up he was instantly pissed off. It was a white screen and in big red letters the word 'DON'T' blackened his mind. He ran out of there.

"Nick, I am coming for you!" He shouted 


	5. Chapter 5

Nick sat , leaning against the wall in a dark corridor. He was only half consious.  
>"Nicholas...?" Tayla's voice echoed, "If you don't drink you're existance will cease"<br>Nick was in too much internal pain to realise her. But it was true. Without a drink of blood he would soon be dust.  
>"Nick?" said Tayla, walking around the corner looking for him. She held a bag of deep red liquid.<br>When she saw Nick's state she opened the bag as quickly as she could. She poured the warm liquid down his throat. Little bits of it trickling down his chin. He moved his hand a little. His eyes opened, wide and completely black. Even the whites of his eyes were soaked in black.

Jeff had no idea where to go next. 'DON'T' The word still haunted his mind. He knows he needs to talk to someone. Perhaps Sebastian. Behind all the 'sexiness' of him, he is a bit of a geek.  
>He got back to Dalton and realised he was still in the same clothes as yesterday. He decided to take a quick shower and get changed before making contact with another person. He only put shorts and his dance singlet on. He expects to do a lot of running. Starting with running to Seb's room. He knocked rather loudly and awaited his access.<br>5 minutes pasted.

"Fuck!" He shouted, banging his head on the door.  
>Why was this so hard for him. He ran back to his room and found his pencil case. He took out his pencil sharpener and took the razor out. He will need this later. He checked the clock. "Already 6 O'clock" He whispered. He walked out of his room and made his way to ThadTrent's room. He knocked but this time, Trent answered.

"Hello Jeffrey, what can I do you for?" Trent asked in his bubbly manner.  
>"Is Thad here?" Jeff asked politely, acting like nothing is wrong.<br>"Yes, but he is asleep honey." Trent replied, "Can I pass on a message?"  
>Jeff cursed in his mind. "Uh, yes. Please let him know I wont be back for a bit." Jeff left without even saying goodbye or making sure Trent heard him. This just meant nothing would stop him.<p>

The sun had gone down and Nick was in a much better state then before. The blood had clearly made him better.  
>"I think I will go for a walk in the moonlight," Nick said to Tayla.<br>"Ok, be careful. Slayers could be out!" Tayla said.  
>Nick rose his hand and flicked his fingers as to gesture 'ok'.<br>Nick's mind was clear. He had forgotten about Jeff and being human. He had himself and that mattered. He decided to run with his new speed just to have a think about things.

Jeff located himself in the forest from his dream that he saw Nick running in. Greenbry Forest. He felt over his pocket to ensure the razor was there. It was. He sat near a tree and waited.

It was finally dark enough to lure Nick in the hopes he was even out. He pulled the razor out and slit his wrist once letting blood flow slowly from it. He settled back letting the pain blow away. He closed his eyes and rested. 


	6. Chapter 6

Nick had been running for hours on end. He stopped suddeenly as he picked up a new scent. He checked his watch. '5:30am' "I have time" he said to himself. He ran toward the direction of the scent, causing him to dodge trees. He firgured it would be easier to climb up the trees and jump from branch to branch. No matter where he ran or jumped, he couldn't find what was causing the scent. He looked behind him and saw the sun rising. One sun ray found it's way to him causing Nick to fall off the branch in pain. He landed hard on the ground and hit his head. He was unconscious.

Jeff heard a loud thud which woke him up. "Did I really fall asleep in the forest?" He question himself.  
>He looked around. There was sun shining through everywhere. Guessing Nick would be gone, he got up and rubbed his eyes. His wrist connected with his cheek causing it to sting. He pulled his hand away and looked at his wrist. He was clueless about the blood smear on his face. He turned to start walking when he saw a random spot in the forest that was smoking. As if something was on fire. Jeff ran as fast as he could toward it to find it was Nick.<br>"Nick! Nicky!" Jeff worried. He shook the boy violently," Nick why the fuck aren't you moving?"  
>He tried to pick his friend up and take him to shade but Jeff wasn't as strong as he hoped. It' not like Nick was heavy but from the blood loss in Jeff's arm he had no hope. He put his face close to Nick's, still unaware about the smear and Nick's eyes shot open. He smelt the blood.<p>

Nick moved as quickly as he could to the shade, "Who the fuck are you?" He spat out.  
>He didn't even give Jeff time to reply and escaped from the sun as fast as he could.<p>

Jeff stood there with his eyes wide open. Tears quickly forming and falling from his eyes.  
>His lips trembled "He forgot me..." He whispered softly to himself.<br>He pulled the razor back out from his pocket and placed it against his wrist. With quick slash he cut his wrist once more, then again. He did this about ten times up his arm before deciding to go home. It took him longer than usual to walk to Dalton but he couldn't care less. Tears streaming down his cheek and blood dripping from his arm, he made his way to Dalton. He walked down his corridor and went in his room. When he opened the door he saw a worried Thad.

Thad wasn't even looking at Jeff when he asked, "Where were you?"  
>Jeff didn't reply.<br>"Shit Jeff, the silent treatment isn't your best..." Thad stopped when he looked up," What did you do to yourself?"  
>Jeff tried to stay silent but he couldn't help it. He ran straight to Thad's arms and dug his head in Thad's shoulder.<br>"I miss Nick!" he sobbed.  
>Thad hugged Jeff.<br>"I know, but that doesn't explain the blood on your face!" Thad stated.

Jeff was still, he stopped crying and he stood in silence. Thad pulled Jeff away and faced him.  
>"What did you do?" He asked, seriously.<br>Jeff tried hiding his arm but Thad saw the movement. He pulled Jeff's arm out fast and saw it covered in blood. He pulled Jeff to the bathroom, causing Jeff to wince at the pain. He ran cold water and put Jeff's ar underneath. "You... cut yourself?" He asked.  
>Jeff stared at his arm and didn't reply. "That's it, you're going to Wes!" Thad said, dragging Jeff by his arm.<br>Jeff pulled his arm out from Thad's grasp and knocked him over. He landed hard on his wrist. Thad shouted in pain.  
>"Oh my god Thad, I am so sorry!" Jeff shouted.<br>Thad had a few tears in his eyes. Jeff went to Thad to help him up.  
>"Fuck off!" Thad shouted. A few tears running down his cheek, "I was trying to help you! Jeff, I always am! You were the first guy I ever liked. I would always help you!" He screamed.<br>Jeff was silent and wide-eyed.  
>"Why would you do this to yourself and me?" he shook his head, "Don't bother!"<br>Thad got up and left the room. Jeff dropped to his knees and cried into the palm of his hands. Moving them away when tears seaped into his cuts. Stinging to no end.\  
>His life sucked right now. <p>


	7. Chapter 7  The End

Nick returned back to the sheltered, secret place he now called home. He was decidedly tired and forced himself to drift to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx There was a note on the wall. It read:

Dear Nicholas,  
>Yeah, I know I have mucked around about taking my life, pretended to be emo and even scared you with a fake hanging. But since your recent change I have felt worthless in my life. You were the only thing keeping me here, you were my life support. But lately things, people, have changed. So as you're reading this, I will be hanging by a short rope from the ceiling fan in our dorm.<br>Love, even in death, Jeffie Bear.

Nick couldn't believe it. Jeff would never take his life. He ran, even through the sun, just to get to his old dorm room. He pushed the door open as quickly as he could to find Thad kneeling on the floor. Tears flooding from his face. He looked up and saw Jeff, hanging from the fan. His face almost as pale as Nick's "This... this is all your fault!" He shouted. Thad stood up and pinned Nick to the wall,"Why did you leave him?" He sobbed some more.  
>There was a moment silence as Thad stared through Nick's eyes, as to search for the reason.<br>"Nick... why are you so cold?" Thad questioned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nick sprung into action as he woke up. "That was the boy from earlier" he whispered to himself, "Jeff..."

Jeff perched himself back at the same tree as before. He didn't bring his razor this time but there were recognisably more cuts. Stress was getting to him. The lost of his closest friends and loves. He wasn't going to deny it but Thad and Jeff 'experimented' with each other. But now wasn't the time to think about it. He checked his watch. '6:30PM' He'll be out soon.

Nick was just about to leave the house.  
>"Nick come here!" Tayla shouted.<br>He trotted over unwantingly and listened to what Tayla had to say. "Arm! Now!" She said.  
>Nick held his arm out and Tayla examined it.<br>"You need to be more careful," She exclaimed, "You'll die otherwise!"  
>Nick shook his arm away and headed out. He didn't care. He needed to find that guy. Jeff. He ran to the forest and began his search.<br>"Who's to say he'll even be here?" Nick asked himself.

He stood in what seemed like the centre of the forest when he heard a cracking noise. He turned quickly, hissing and bringing his fangs out. Out of nowhere, a net covered in garlic shot from the bush. It wrapped tightly aroung Nick and kept getting tighter. The garlic burning his skin. He let out a loud shriek of pain as two men, indeed one old and one young, emerged from the bush.

"FangDust to headquarters. Vampire trapped in garlic net" The younger one stated through a walkie talkie.  
>"Let him suffer. Find your next subject!" The recieving end replied,<p>

The two men left Nick to burn from the Garlic Net. He shouted in pain but no one heard or so he thought.

Jeff was sitting at his tree, carving his name into the large trunk when he heard Nick's cries. He shot up as quickly as he could and darted in the direction of the screaming. He saw Nick on the floor. Almost out of his life. He was half dead. Jeff ran up to him and tried waking him up.

"Come on Nicky!" He sobbed.  
>Suddenly Tayla appeared out of nowhere.<br>"He's going to die" she whispered.  
>Jeff was starting to panic.<br>"What do you mean!" he cried.

Jeff pulled the net off of Nick and turned him over. His eyes were shut and he had a few burn marks. Jeff cried at the sight. "He needs blood!" Tayla said. She didn't want to admit it, but she had feelings for Nick. Strong feelings.  
>"Nick! Nicky bite my neck!" he called at Nick.<br>"Six... I love you" he whispered back, "I can't bite you..."  
>Jeff was getting frustrated. He was happy that Nick loved him back but it was pointless if he was going to die.<br>"He wont bite me!" Jeff screamed at Tayla.  
>She had an idea. She crouched down next to Nick and Jeff and spoke softly to Nick.<br>"Hey buddy, how you holding up?" She laughed in an attempt to lighten the mood.  
>He didn't reply. They all stayed in silent. Jeff went to speak but Tayla put her finger to his lips.<br>"Am I going to die?" he whispered.  
>"No, do you want to know why?" She asked rhetorically, "because Jeff has left and I brought you some blood. You just need to suck it out of the boy's neck"<br>Nick didn't move, his expression stayed the same.  
>Tayla moved her face to Jeff's ear and whispered, "Lay down with him and I will direction his mouth to your neck."<p>

Jeff did as he was told. He layed sideways, next to Nick, as Tayla went around the other side of him.  
>"Come on Nicky," she urged as she moved his head to Jeff's neck. His lips now pressed against Jeff's jugular.<br>"Just bite," she added," This is going to hurt Jeff. Alot!"

Jeff nodded as Nick, with the last of his energy, sank his teeth into Jeff's neck.  
>"Ow!" Jeff shouted as Nick's fangs first pricked his skin.<br>He proceeded to a shout of pain and a few tears flowed from his eyes. The cuts on his arm started to heal up as he felt the blood leave him. He cried more. The pain was almost unbearable.

"Fuck!" he shouted more, as Nick continued to drink his best friends blood.  
>He was in so much pain that he wished he was dead.<br>Nick stopped. His fangs still inside of Jeff. He pulled away, letting his venom properly soak in. Nick pushed his head back and kept his eyes closed. That was the first time he had drunk fresh blood. He heard Jeff's cries.  
>Nick opened his eyes as fast as he could and turned his head to find Jeff screaming in pain.<br>"You lied!" He shouted at Tayla, eyes glowing red.  
>He turned back to Jeff and tried to ease the boy. Jeff was sweating and huffing, like it was his last breath. Which it was. Becoming a vampire means dying.<br>"No, no, no, no! Why would I do this!" He shouted at himself.  
>"He wanted to save you, and be with you forever," Tayla commented. Just before leaving she said , "Take him back to your dorm. Blacken the windows and nurse him to health. He is one of us now!"<p>

Nick turned back to the still in pain Jeff. His hand brushed throught the blonde's wet hair.  
>"I love you, Jeffrey Sterling..." He whispered as he leaned forward for a soft kiss on the lips.<br>He didn't expect Jeff's to be so dry but what could he expect. He had the life sucked out of him. He picked Jeff up and ran to their dorm. He painted the windows black and tucked Jeff in, placing one last kiss on Jeff's mortality. Together forever.

The end! 


End file.
